


Take Me For A Ride

by theprincessed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Food Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Louis, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes Harry out to dinner but they end up missing dessert. They go home and create their own. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me For A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I can't believe it's been a month since I wrote anything. So because I still haven't got anything new, here's another throwback fic for a Thursday, wahey. This is basically a love letter to all the physical attributes I love about Harry and Louis lol. Also, the boys appear briefly for two minutes as does Danielle. Yeah, this fic is oooold.
> 
> Originally posted 24th December 2011 (I had a habit for a bit of posting fic on Louis' birthday...)

Louis switches off the engine to his car and turns to Harry in the passenger seat. He watches him twitch, aware that they’ve clearly stopped but not having a clue where because of the blindfold stretched across his eyes. It’s actually one of Louis’ material scarves that he doesn’t wear much anymore, as he’s pretty sure that they don’t own proper blindfolds. Or, if they do, he’s lost them in the jumble of his bedroom.

“Louis?” Harry asks uncertainly and Louis snaps out of his fond distraction. “Can I take this off now?”

“No!” he shouts hurriedly, leaning across the gearstick to add in a lower voice, “Not yet, babe. A few more minutes.”

He opens his door and quickly walks round to the other side, helping Harry unbuckle his seatbelt and carefully get out of the low car by holding onto his hands. Louis drops them as soon as Harry is steady on his feet because they’re in a public car park and tonight isn’t about anyone or anything but them. For that to happen, they have to appear as nothing more than best friends with a ‘bromance’.

Louis stands behind Harry to reach up and pluck the blindfold from his head. Naturally, he squints and blinks for a moment, even though it’s evening and winter dark, then turns to Louis as he steps beside him.

“I thought we’d have dinner here.” he explains, as they both glance at the side of the open restaurant. “You deserve a night off from cooking in the flat.”

Harry’s laugh at the joke soon tails off into smiling at Louis and they stand like that, sharing a private moment that they won’t be able to carry on too many times once they’re seated inside the restaurant. Grinning, Louis puts his hand on Harry’s shoulder and Harry shakes his head with a matching expression as they begin to walk towards the entrance.

This is no McDonalds or Nandos either. It’s decent, but not dauntingly so. There’s tablecloths, soft lighting and pretty menus instead of something big and wordy. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis catches Harry looking at his profile as he gives his name to the maître d', like he thinks Louis’ trying to be romantic. Deep down maybe he is, but they have to be careful if they want to keep their true intentions towards each other a secret and, for now, they do. It’s quieter this way; the pockets of speculation, suspicion and even unwittingly accurate approval easier to handle.

They sit opposite each other on a table for two and Louis can tell that Harry wants to laugh, so he raises his eyebrows challengingly and his mouth twists in amused warning to not set him off too. At least until the waitress has been and gone and the urge peters out for them both. They chat aimlessly – “She definitely recognised us.”, “I know, she was flirting with _you_!” – and share tiny smiles that nonetheless reach their eyes. At one point, Louis feels the toe of Harry’s boot graze gently against his bare ankle and he glances up to see Harry touch his lips and look anywhere but directly at him, as if it’s just a coincidence. Louis moves his leg away. There’s plenty of time for that later.

They’re just getting stuck into their main courses and being left alone by the staff for more than ten minutes in that slightly embarrassing way they sometimes hover nearby (or maybe more than one recognises them) when Louis happens to glance up. From his chair, he can see who comes into the restaurant and suddenly his fork pauses halfway to his mouth. Harry, obviously seeing Louis’ eyes grow in reaction, frowns at him then turns his head to look as well. This prompts Louis back into motion and he kicks Harry’s shin under the table, making him flinch.

“Don’t look, they’ll see us!” he hisses.

Harry’s frown deepens as he gives a half-hearted kick back that misses, “Who?”

“Who d’you think? Maybe they followed us here. Shit, I didn’t think of that.”

“Why – but – we’re not – _the lads_?” Harry says, still quite bewildered.

“Alright, boys!”

Louis blinks and closes his mouth, giving up on speaking since Niall’s bounded over to their table really easily and interrupted him. Zayn pops up behind his shoulder a second later. Louis notes Liam’s absence but doesn’t want to ask because he’d rather, just this once, have none of the lads here.

“Hey guys,” Zayn greets them, grabbing a chair from the next table over to sit on as Niall takes the other side. He sees Louis staring at him expectantly and smiles, something dawning on his face. “Oh! Is this a date?”

Luckily it’s a whisper and Louis laughs it off immediately. Maybe _too_ immediately. “No!”

“Well then, come on. Danielle’s got a night off from dancing around, so her and Liam’s gone to the pub. We should join them.”

“I don’t know, maybe _they’re_ on a date...” Harry sends Louis a look, like he’s trying to help the situation and Louis suppresses a giggle at the gesture.

“Man, that’d be so cheap.” Zayn chuckles, “I could do better than that and she’s not even my girlfriend!”

“Thank god.” Louis quips, making Niall cackle and Zayn lean forward to punch him in the arm.

Harry puts his cutlery down and leans back in his seat, effectively giving in. Zayn’s arm appears around Louis’ shoulder, patting encouragingly, and he sighs. Fine, you win. I’ll pay here and meet you outside.”

Niall and Zayn high five across the table as they stand up, whilst the other two are glad that this corner of the restaurant is fairly empty. After they leave, Harry slides into the chair Niall left behind, sitting next to Louis closely.

“So. Judging by that thrilled reaction,” he says dryly, “this _was_ an actual date.”

Louis shrugs, still trying to be non-committal and not make it a big deal. “I just wanted to spend some time with you outside the flat really, try and be a normal...y’know.”

Harry nods; he does know, the word _couple_ flitting around giddily inside his mind. Slowly, his palm goes to cover Louis’ knee with a deliberate squeeze. He’s practically done almost that much on camera but, added to the intensity Harry’s staring at him, this feels intimate and seductive and Louis licks his lips to stop his grin shining through.

“Pity we didn’t get to dessert,” Harry states and his eyes, impossibly large and come hither, flick up meaningfully to Louis for just a second.

Louis raises his hand to signal to the waiting staff that they’re done, hoping this isn’t the start of Harry’s charm offensive, otherwise he’s got some real shit timing. Even if it would keep up the pretence that they’re best friends only and not on any kind of spending time together date. When the bill arrives, it appears that Harry is okay with leaving early. He’s got his chin in his palm and he’s staring at Louis from across the table like some lovesick fool, playing up the supposed ‘bromance’ as Louis sorts everything out. It was his treat anyway and Harry feels appreciated and giddy as the waitress who recognised them and blatantly flirted with Louis earlier looks between them, surprised that Harry is behaving like he’s on camera and Louis barely bats an eyelid.

“You’re terrible,” he laughingly tells him with a fond shake of his head, once she leaves, “She’s going to wonder if you really _do_ fancy me now!”

“Good.” Harry grins, but his mouth twitches slightly, like a tiny and irrational knot of jealousy in his stomach loosens.

“Tabloid whore.” Louis snorts, knowing something about tonight is bound to pop up in the media soon enough.

Ten minutes later and Louis and Harry are in a pub down the road from the restaurant, joined by their bandmates and Danielle as they let Zayn and Niall hijack her evening with Liam. She takes it well, welcoming them with a hug and a smile and somehow she still manages to keep Liam to herself without being rude or ignoring them completely. Louis looks at Harry, not sure he’d be so accommodating. He watches him smile as Niall makes a joke and cracks up and, along with the usual fondness, feels the fire build in his gut. He thought they’d have a nice meal out then typically go back to the flat, hang out or maybe go straight to bed...but not asleep. Now that’s being put on hold. It feels like ice on his spine and he’d drag Harry out of there if some tiny part of it didn’t find the denial a bit of a thrill too.

“Oi lovebird!” Zayn nudges Louis hard in the ribs where they’re all huddled together around one small table. “It’s your round.”

Louis tears his eyes away from Harry’s, the promises held in his gaze, and frowns. “We’ve only just got here. How’s that fair? And I’ve just forked out for dinner!”

“That’s your prerogative, mate,” he shrugs and Liam mouths “ooh!” to Danielle, making her giggle quietly and hide her face in his shoulder, “but I’m thirsty and I need a cigarette. Up.”

Louis huffs indignantly but does as he’s told, especially when Harry pipes up with an easy, “I’ll help.” and he has company shuffling over to the bar. As they wait to be served – the later in the evening it is, the busier it gets – Harry leans closer into Louis so that he’s pressed against him from shoulder to hip. Louis thinks he even feels a boot cross behind and tap his calf.

“I can’t wait to get you home,” he whispers and Louis’ hand tightens on the note in his grasp, “Can’t stop thinking about you riding me, touching your cock.”

He feels as if the breath is being knocked out of him after every one of Harry’s carefully placed, husky words and then he’s gone. He puts distance between them by turning around and leaning his elbows back on the bar, his body a long arched line and a sliver of stomach showing before his shirt drops back into place. Louis’ attention is taken away (good thing too, probably) by the barman and he recounts everyone’s order, smiling inwardly at Harry’s impressed eyes as he remembers it smoothly. There’s more waiting and something shifts in Louis’ head to make him give back as good as he was getting. Glancing around to check he won’t be in the way of strangers, he plants his elbows on the bar and pushes his back out a touch, the curve of his arse clearly defined in his fitting coloured jeans. In his peripheral vision, he sees Harry’s tongue snake out to moisten his lips before he stands up straight himself. He puts his warm hands on Louis’ hips just as a crowd of people descend in a huddle to order their own drinks and his heart hammers in his chest as Harry mutters a needless, “excuse me, sorry” and _squeezes_ through the gap between Louis and whoever’s behind him. He’s got miles of space but he’s sticking close on purpose and he throws a secret smile over his shoulder as he ambles out of the room, Louis ducking his head to laugh quietly.

Eventually, they both sit down again and are opposite each other with their friends all around them. It’s a perfect cover for Louis to press the soft edge of one of his Toms to the tender place above where Harry’s boot sits under his ankle. At first, Harry’s only reaction is to take another sip of his drink and appears to be concentrating on whatever Zayn and Niall are conversing over (Louis isn’t listening), but his fingers curl around the neck of the bottle and Louis immediately hears _touching your cock_ in his head. Deciding to go on the attack to remedy that, to wind Harry up just as much, he puts his foot back to his ankle. He wiggles underneath Harry’s sock and rubs at the bone with the side of his shoe, not caring when it slips from his heel. Harry’s body twitches minutely at the shock of skin on skin and Louis leans back in his seat, smug. What he’s not expecting is for Harry to jump mentally over a few hundred flirting hurdles and press his foot straight into Louis’ crotch as retaliation. Louis jerks forward and just about swallows his gasp. Harry’s boot is hard but he uses the right amount of pressure to make Louis swell against it rather than want to shy away. Louis kicks him in the shin then runs his toes over the chinos that cover the area at the same time as he’s taking a drink and gazing intensely at Harry as he fits his lips there and feels his throat work. Bringing it up to his mouth curls his arm so his bicep is noticeable and he tips his head back slightly to catch the dregs before he stops himself from slamming the bottle on the table. He idly scratches at his stomach, Harry’s gaze all over him, and leans forward to speak to the others.

“Sorry everyone, me and Harry have got to go. This was nice though. Must do it again sometime. For the record, Danielle?” he smiles, “Blame them for gatecrashing.”

He slings an arm each around Zayn and Niall as he passes, squeezing them close for a moment and letting go with a grin. He puts his hand to Harry’s shoulder and guides him to the door as a chorus of goodbyes follow them out.

“Well. That was quicker than I thought.” Harry smirks as soon as they’re outside in the chillier night air.

“We’re going home.” Louis says needlessly but pointedly, glancing at him as he flags down a taxi.

Harry couldn’t agree with that plan more.

\--

They tumble through the door to their flat in record time once the taxi drops them off near the complex, already grabbing each other to ensure they both stay upright in a frantic kiss. Louis reaches an arm out to push the door closed just as Harry kicks it shut with his foot and a loud bang. He tries to shove Louis against the first surface they encounter but he fights it with a grin through their kiss, yanking Harry towards him by his blazer lapels and walking them aimlessly until they get somewhere with comfort and soft furnishings without looking. His lips are too busy to let his eyes do something as useful as looking where he’s going and he moans when he feels hands grope his back and slide down from his shoulder blades to his arse. As payback, he presses Harry into something solid and they finally take their attention off each other for long enough to realise where they are: the kitchen. Louis hides his giggle in his neck, kissing there in the next moment and going for the fastest time ever that he’ll have given Harry a lovebite.

“Now about that riding...”

He feels Harry tense and then melt under his arms, like putty as his breathing picks up from what Louis has returned the very unnecessary talking to. He grabs for his arse again too, only thing on his mind, and Louis sinks his teeth harder into his skin, gnawing over the vein enough to hear him groan. He starts rocking his hips too, checking they’re both getting hard and on the same page and chuckling when fingers try and scrabble down the back of his jeans to no avail. He takes Harry by his wrists and plants his hands on the countertop firmly behind him, bracketing them with his own.

“All in good time, Haz.” he teases, kissing his shirt covered shoulder then his bare one as Louis eases his blazer halfway down his arms and begins to unbutton his shirt.

Pulling away slightly, he decides Harry’s kiss-bruised mouth and the pale green of his eyes deserves a reward if he’s going to let Louis strip him as well. He puts his hand to the back of his neck and tugs his striped t-shirt over his head, his hair even more ruffled when he appears. Harry apparently can’t take the compliance any longer and Louis’ still got his forearms trapped in his clothes when palms frame his face and lips dart forward to claim him.

“Why are we still standing in the fucking kitchen?” Harry asks, a hint of frustrated roughness in his voice.

“I...don’t really know.” Louis laughs, dropping his t-shirt carelessly next to the bread bin ( _since when did they have a bread bin?_ , he muses distractedly, god they were getting domesticated) and searching out Harry’s hand as he turns to walk away.

However, he only gets halfway across the room when the fridge catches his eye and he stops dead in his tracks and Harry crashes into the back of him. The fridge is silver and big enough to catch anyone’s attention and isn’t some haven of health, but they haven’t died from anything in it yet either, so. It reminds him of dessert...or the fact that there was a distinct lack thereof tonight because they got interrupted at the restaurant. That’s not to say that what they’re doing now isn’t what they meant when cheekily mentioning “dessert”, but Louis honestly does fancy...

“Lou?” a gentle shake to his shoulder turns his head towards Harry, “What is it?”

“Dessert.” he mumbles before his eyes light up, like voicing makes it instantly a good idea.

He hurries over to the fridge, the blast of cool air hitting his shirtless form as he opens it but he stands close and begins to push different food this way and that. After about a minute, he senses Harry behind him and arms circle his waist.

“What are you doing?” rumbles in his ear, amused and curious and half naked since stripping himself of his shirt and blazer for good.

“Food,” he replies, “Looking for food. Dessert.”

“I’m not hungry anymore, Louis,” Harry nuzzles into his neck, breathing him in and how the air of the fridge has already made his skin a lot cooler and sort of intriguing. He half-laughs, “ _Well_. Not for that. I thought this was dessert?”

He grabs Louis’ hard dick through his jeans and pushes his erection forward to demonstrate as Louis bends from surprise, giggling. To his credit and catching on very quickly, Louis parrots what he did back at the pub but exaggerates it more and adds a wiggle for good measure to which Harry’s hand flies to his hip and his mouth finds his earlobe, biting.

“C’mon, bed. I’m so horny for you right now.”

“Yeah, in a second, babe,” Louis dismisses with a wave of his fingers and looks into the fridge again, “Just need to find – oh! There it is!”

He turns around with a grin and sees Harry bite his lip, maybe to keep from bursting out laughing until he knows exactly why Louis has what looks to be a whole array of treats that wouldn’t look out of place on an ice cream. They’d bought them a couple of months ago, amidst Louis trying to convince Harry that buying an ice cream maker was another one of his _good ideas_. They still didn’t own one.

“Okay...”

Louis holds up a dark bottle and a white can on one side and a red bottle on the other, “Chocolate sauce and whipped cream – the best bit of a profiterole. And strawberry because...well, just because.”

Harry blinks at him, but he’s grinning. “I’m not hungry.”

Louis smirks mischievously, “You will be.”

He sashays on purpose towards the door then looks over his shoulder when he realises Harry hasn’t followed.

“Coming?”

The tilt of his eyelashes says he knows what he’s saying as clear as day and he sees Harry’s eyes catch fire like his own before they’re rushing to their room. They have one each, but they use them more like wardrobes and changing rooms. A third is their room with the best bed and the essential comforts and playthings.

Louis drops everything on the bedside table and switches on the lamp so that they don’t need the overhead light. He sits on the edge of the bed and kicks off his shoes, grinning when Harry gets rid of his and pins him down with his long, lean body. He gets fingers between them pretty quickly and Louis lets him, a little confused when he only pops the button and pulls down the zip. He soon gets it though when he watches him do the same to himself then settle, beginning to slowly build a moving rhythm. Since they’re already hard, Louis feels the pleasure fizz up his spine as he curls his thigh around Harry’s hips and hears him moan agreeably and rock slightly faster, their erections only covered by their boxers until the elastic shifts.

Gathering his strength, Louis pushes at Harry’s shoulders and twists his body so that their positions are reversed and he breathes out when he finds himself on top. Harry doesn’t complain, his earlier words playing on a shared loop in their minds, and Louis swoops in to kiss him. Hands cup his arse but over his clothes and suddenly that won’t do, so he shakes his head and guides Harry by the wrists to solve that, biting his lip when deft fingers touch flesh and his cock drags against Harry’s stomach when he tilts his hips down.

“Get naked now,” Harry demands, mouth falling slack as he tries to sit up with Louis still in his lap, “This is ridiculous and you’re a fucking tease.”

“I’ve barely started.”

Louis smiles as Harry brings him closer to hold him whilst he shuffles the right way round and can sink into the pillows that he props up fast. He sits on his legs sideways and hooks his thumbs into his jeans to wiggle out of them, the motion brushing against Harry even if it’s just hand to abdomen. Once naked as requested, Louis wastes no time in balancing the status quo by helping Harry out of his remaining clothes too. He straddles him when he’s done and Harry goes in for a kiss, but is stopped with a palm to his lips and Louis reaching out with his other hand. He stands the bottles and cans carefully up in front of the lamp, Harry quiet underneath him with his gaze flitting between Louis’ fingers and the play of light and shadow on his cheekbones and eyelashes. Louis hovers uncertainly over the items then goes to the drawer and slowly takes out the lube. Harry gently bites his hand and his touch dances lightly on his thighs. Next, he plucks the can of whipped cream from the arrangement and squirts some into his mouth with giddiness all across his face, the noise of compressed air loud in the room. Quickly, the hand on Harry’s moves so it’s just his thumb on his lower lip and Louis lunges for him and laughs when he flails about a little and sweetness sweeps along his tongue. He eventually wrenches his face away but Louis licks his cheek, undeterred and so insufferably pleased with himself.

“Okay, sorry,” he concedes, “that was mean of me. How about...?”

Louis takes the strawberry sauce, squeezes some onto his palm open flat and licks the excess off with a broad swipe of his tongue. Harry chuckles and strokes his hipbones, figuring he’s done, but Louis intensifies his gaze on him and his sticky fingers rub onto Harry’s nipple before he ducks and licks the sauce off. Harry arches into the touch, his hands tightening on Louis’ hips in shock.

“F – fuck!” he stutters, breath rattling out of him.

“You like that, huh?” Louis licks his fingers clean one by one and spots Harry tracking his movements avidly now, “Oh, I see. What about...?”

He shoves the cream and the strawberry to his side of the bed and lastly picks the chocolate. Like he’s demonstrating some riveting recipe, he shows the back of his left hand to Harry then pours the sauce onto it from a height, dark and thick and covering his skin in sweet tracks. He stops when the swirls start to blend together then sticks the tip of his tongue out the corner of his mouth and licks a path through the chocolate. Harry blatantly goes for his cock and flinches when he’s batted away, Louis’ messy hand imprinting onto the edge of the pillow as he skims it.

“No.” he breathes, clamping his fingers around Harry’s wrist to hold it against his side.

“But – ”

“I’m not done yet.”

Even so, he resumes rolling his hips like before and curls his arm around Harry’s neck as he sits up and leans into him. Harry strokes down his flank but blinks when his hand rests on Louis’ thigh. They both look to find a patch of his skin dotted with chocolate and its now on Harry’s middle knuckle. Without hesitation, Louis grasps his finger and puts it to his lips to suck the chocolate off. Harry stares at him like he’s insane and beautiful and brilliant all at once and he spreads him open by the one buttock, just to feel in control of something.

“You drive me crazy,” he declares, biting Louis’ throat and he hoists him a little higher in his lap so that he sways closer without much effort. “Want you so much.”

“Do you know what I want?” he feels soft curls brush his skin as Harry shakes his head, “To give you a blowjob. Let me suck your cock, Harry.”

Louis knows he’s slowed everything down by playing around, but he’s going to change that. Even if it means making Harry come before either of them are ready for it. He can always lick him back to hardness anyway, laving those gorgeous fingers like they’re four long cocks and Harry’s thumb pressing into the softness inside his cheek. So, he wriggles down his legs, sleek and eyes fixed on Harry’s face as a hand slips from his shoulder to rest on his head the further away he is. Once level with his slim hips, Louis presses his tongue up from the base of Harry’s cock to the tip, taking him in when he gets there. Harry moans and tries to keep looking at what he’s doing, even though Louis’ making his eyes flutter closed every time and his stomach muscles jump when he lightly brushes a sensitive spot. Seemingly to fight it, Louis feels his thumb at the corner of his occupied mouth, rubbing through stickiness that he presents with the fist in Louis’ hair tightening as he pulls off his cock to suck the digit clean.

“Fuck, you’re _filthy_ ,” he mutters, eyes wide, as Louis lets go of his thumb with a pop and lowers his face on a detour, licking from Harry’s perineum to his balls and back down, inches from his hole.

Louis’ attention snaps up when he suddenly feels warmth glide along the back of his chocolate covered palm, which was resting idle on the sheets. Harry’s seeking his revenge and vibrations zing through his fingers as he moans again and Louis answers. His skin feels carelessly wet, like Harry’s not bothered about finesse and he shoves his hips into the mattress for the friction. With the give and take, push and pull, he eventually swaps his hands around when the cock tucked between his lips is slick and shiny as well. Harry gratefully takes it, even the harsh tweaks to his nipples that make him hiss through his teeth. With a brief smirk, Louis curls his tongue repeatedly against the head of Harry’s dick at the same time as his saliva coated pinkie finger tickles teasingly at his hole.

“Lou, please,” he gasps, thighs locking up as he digs his heels into the bed and pulls on Louis’ hair.

Louis picks up the pace on his erection, sucking kisses on the length of him just as good as the hollowing of his cheeks and the insistent pressure of his mouth. Just at the last moment, he does two things. One, he takes Harry in all the way once, his throat working in time to Harry’s incoherent spluttering and thrashing on the pillows. Two, he pulls off with a noisy exhale and his chin damp and almost indistinguishable from the sweat already glistening on his lamp-lit face. With a wink, he follows both of these by quickly easing Harry’s body in half and nudging his tongue between his cheeks. He bites him where there’s the most flesh, playful and stinging, then treating him to kitten licks across his hole that increase in force when Harry tries in vain to shy away.

“No - please – Lou – don’t – I’m gonna – oh, Jesus _fuck_ – ” he begs loudly, pushing against where Louis has their hands linked by his hips and is letting only his lips do the work, “ – don’t, baby, gonna – co – ”

But Louis ploughs on, squeezing his cock as Harry’s spine bows and he comes over his stomach with a roughened, low groan. Louis backs off when he can feel his legs tremble beneath his fingertips. Lying flat again, Harry immediately yanks him over his body, kissing the taste of himself from his lips and manhandling Louis’ thighs apart so he’s able to straddle him properly even though it’s largely pointless for the moment. Louis plants his hands on his chest, leaning his weight on him to recover. Harry tries to tuck his hair behind his ears but it just flops forward limply because Louis’ hot and sweating.

“Okay, maybe this was a good idea after all.”

However, his grin soon falls to be replaced with a tiny frown settled between his eyebrows, confused. He was oblivious through his orgasm, so is a little surprised when he holds Louis’ waist and his thumb brushes the shallow groove from his hip to find it sticky. Louis chews on his lip as Harry moves his fingers further in to rub underneath his navel to find that wet too.

“You came? I turn you on that much?”

Louis looks at him with a face that says _well, duh_ before he pecks him on the lips and murmurs, “Watching you come apart is hot.”

“I’ll have to really put it on next time then,” he jokes and takes advantage of Louis’ laugh to roll them over. “It’s a bit inconvenient not to have an erection now though. I still want you.”

Louis fixes his hands in Harry’s hair as he sweeps Louis’ away now that he’s on his back. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

He reaches down to smack Harry lightly on the arse and grins at the raised eyebrows sent his way. They lay wrapped in each other for a while, trading lazy kisses until they feel things heat up between them again. Harry’s rocking his hips slow and steady when he drops a kiss to Louis’ temple.

“Maybe I should blow you,” he muses, “that’ll make us hard again surely.”

Louis wants to tell him that rubbing against his body like a cat is probably enough stimulation for any man, himself included, but nods in agreement to Harry’s very acceptable offer when he sees that Harry’s not even looking at him, but at the ingredients on the cabinet. Their eyes meet and Harry inclines his head.

“You pick or shall I?”

“Surprise me.”

Harry is decisive and takes the whipped cream in one hand and the strawberry sauce in the other. He paints a long line of cream down Louis’ torso, from his collarbones to just above his navel, and then squeezes the strawberry along his sides so it drips across his ribcage. Louis chokes on a tickled giggle when Harry tosses the can and bottle away and leans in to suck the cream and sauce off, starting at his abs and working his way up. He drags his tongue flat across Louis’ sternum, his nose and chin dotted with cream and his lips as red as the sauce when he tilts his face and chases the running drops before they soak into the sheets. Louis bucks his hips as Harry reaches between their bodies and cups his cock, squeezing so that he swells in his palm.

“Knew it’d work.” he mumbles, wedging a hand beneath Louis to roll him back to how they were before.

Louis remembers Harry’s wish to be ridden and clenches his thighs next to his sides as a long arm snatches the chocolate sauce and pulls him closer. When Harry wants him further than his waist, Louis looks at him questioningly.

“Here.” he directs, finger at the top of his sternum and Louis scoots forward until his knees are pressed into the stacked pillows and his half hard dick is inches from Harry’s mouth.

He feels his breathing become laboured as Harry strokes the thigh that had been previously smudged with chocolate with more zigzag lines then uses his palms on Louis’ arse to guide him close enough to lick it up. Louis knows he should grab the frame of the bed, its strong enough, but he’s too overawed and thrumming with sensation and need to think clearly and ends up tangling a fist in Harry’s curls. It’s hell on Harry’s neck but he clutches Louis tighter when he tries to give him some space, so he has little choice but to enjoy the gentle laps of pleasure fluttering at the edges of his consciousness.

That all changes when Harry’s tongue passes from the crease of his thigh to his cock, his chin bumping against it as he runs his lips back and forth across the flesh before he opens up.

“Oh god, Harry, yeah,” he pants, big eyes trained on him so faux-innocently that he has to close his own to shut the image down.

He’s being helped along nicely, so Louis returns the favour and carefully leans back to reach with the hand not buried in Harry’s hair to clumsily palm his dick. Harry moans through licking him like a melting bar of chocolate and when the thought comes that all he wants to do is fuck his pretty face quick, Louis knows that he needs him inside.

“Harry – Haz – I need you – need you now – ”

He drops into Harry’s lap and clutches at his shoulders when an arm comes round his waist and their erections slide together. Harry’s lips press to his abs and his stomach ripples, tickled, from the action.

“Your body is insane,” he hisses, rubbing a nipple to make it peak enough to sharply tweak, “Want you so much.”

Louis gasps from the bolt of pain and writhes against his hips, yanking his head to the side to suck on his neck. He swipes his tongue over the blooming mark then continues on to his ear. “Fuck me, Harry, _please_ – ”

Polite desperation had never been so hot whispered urgently like that, so Harry reaches for the lube but Louis grasps his wrist and shakes his head. “Don’t need it.”

He doesn’t give Harry time to worry and protest by spreading the fingers of one hand out and sucking on them one by one. Satisfied, Louis leans over to get the condom in the hope that the latex will smooth the way. He’s too impatient to wait now, even as Harry seems to take Louis’ position as permission to pull his buttocks apart and wiggle two sucked fingers into him. Louis twists back towards him in an instant and kneels up, pinning Harry’s offending wrist to the pillows whilst being consigned to the fact that he will want to touch somehow and can’t ignore the fingers taken to stroking his spine. Mainly because it’s soothing and gentle and Louis feels the rush of affection well up inside him. Hunched forward slightly, he guides Harry’s new erection close and sinks down on him, exhaling in relief when he’s in all the way. Harry grabs his face in his palms and kisses him sweetly, thumbs brushing his cheekbones.

“Okay?”

“Never better.”

Louis holds onto the wrought iron frame of the bed behind Harry’s shoulders and starts dictating the movement. Harry lets him, loosely cupping his hipbones and staring at him, rapt. Louis knows he’s tighter than usual because of the lack of lube but the burn ebbs away into a dull throb after every drag of Harry’s cock and there’s not about to be any complaints when he can feel even the tiniest of sensations and he clenches in reaction. He can tell Harry’s straining to keep himself in check for now, just until Louis’ ready to accommodate a faster rhythm, but suddenly he doesn’t care so much. Louis tips himself forward more, his head dipping lower than his shoulders.

“Go on,” he encourages in a hushed tone, still pushing back with his arse, “fuck me, I can take it.”

“But you’ll – ”

“ - I’ll feel it for days.” he interrupts, agreeing, “Want to feel you for days.”

With a lick of his lips, Harry grips his body firm and begins to press upwards. It’s slow and deep at first then switches to holding him still and pistons his hips up. Louis bears down to meet his thrusts on every hitch of breath, too caught in the moment to run his mouth off anymore except in a chant of “yes – oh – fuck me – yeah”. Harry almost slides free to plunge straight back in, Louis’s fingers flexing and scratching bluntly at his chest. Louis opens eyes he doesn’t remember closing when he catches Harry’s collarbones and hears him moan.

“You look so fucking sexy like this.” Harry tells him fiercely, eyes greedily taking him in when he’s not watching his cock be squeezed so effortlessly into welcoming heat.

Louis huffs in amusement as he thinks of the traces of cream and sauce still smeared over his body and his hair flicked up at odd angles from the rolling around and tugging and the sweat. Harry always did love him messy. So he decides to make things even messier. 

Mid-thrust, Louis plants his hands on Harry’s knees and leans back a little, changing the angle and feeling his cock screw into him. Harry gasps and slides his palm from roaming Louis’ abs to fisting his dick. With such an unexpected move, Louis feels a whine rip from his throat and his thighs slap harder against Harry’s as he starts to ride him in earnest, determined to come.

“Yeah, like that,” Harry coaxes, his own need building, “that’s it, wanna see you come, you’re not cheating me this time.”

“Mouth!” he cries out on a whimper in response, feverish, “Your fingers in my mouth!”

Harry complies with a groan and Louis waits until he feels them rest on his lower lip before sucking them in. Harry keeps him steady as he continues to push his arse back in his lap to ride him and moans and bites the digits placed on his swirling tongue. There’s no longer any cream or sauce on them, just the taste of Harry’s pale skin, but it’s like he can’t stop himself anyway and he tenses in a shiver when Harry swears a blue streak because there’s four fingers stretching his mouth. The fist around his dick squeezes and Louis watches his wrist swivel, blinking sweat from his eyelashes and shoving his hips forward like he’s fucking Harry’s palm when he’s not going backwards to be fucked himself. All it takes is a few more twists before he tenses and his come seeps through Harry’s fingers and splashes onto his ribs. Louis lets him quickly have his other hand back and slumps against his torso as Harry manages to catch him in a deep kiss and returns to one of his favourite spots, spreading his arse open wide and thrusting hard to find his own end once he gets the nod from Louis. Gritting his teeth against the sensitivity, Louis can’t resist sitting up after a couple of seconds and pinches Harry’s nipples between thumb and forefinger and grazes the tiny nubs of the other two. Harry’s back arches, pushing him deep, and he comes looking into Louis’ half-lidded, dazed, blue, blue eyes.

Breathless, Louis falls boneless into Harry’s embrace and tucks his face against the lovebite he created on Harry’s neck earlier. Harry holds him at his nape, hopefully having wiped his sticky hand on the sheets, and kisses his cheek.

“That was well worth the wait,”

“You can say that again,” Louis groans as he stretches a little and feels all his muscles protest, “I like being on top with you inside me. It’s...intense.”

“And I like being able to do this...” Harry nuzzles their noses together as he gently cups Louis’ arse.

“Not right now though.” he laughs and gingerly climbs off Harry to settle next to him, his neck resting on Harry’s stretched out arm.

They lay in comfortable silence, listening to each other’s breathing turn to normal. It aches a little for Louis to lie like this, so he rolls onto his side and plants his face on Harry’s chest. He looks up when Harry rubs underneath his left eye where a blotch of strawberry sauce has somehow made it there and he follows the line of Louis’ cheekbone and down along his jaw line, ducking to kiss him.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Louis smiles, “And thank _you_. Don’t think I’ll ever get used to that. It was great.”

The impish sparkle returns to Harry’s eyes, “So paying for dinner was worth it then?”

“Every penny, babe.”

Harry strokes his fingertips lazily on Louis’ shoulder as his other holds his wrist to his chest and he smiles at the ceiling. “Maybe next time we should try ice cubes. And maybe a blindfold...?”

“I thought you liked my eyes?” Louis teases, the latter part of Harry’s aimless musing clearly phrased as a question.

Harry kisses his temple, unfazed, “Oh, I do. But I was thinking you’d look so _pretty_ in front of me, on your hands and knees, not having a clue what I’m about to do...”

Louis shivers and it’s not from feeling cold. He’s far too warm and sweaty for that, even if the sheets are tangled and barely covering them. The clever bastard, Harry says nothing more on the subject and Louis drifts off to sleep with it on his mind.

Maybe next time indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on Tumblr. [Come say hi if you like](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com).


End file.
